


Rope Restraints

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rope Bondage, escape practice, training turning sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Tim makes a discovery while Dick is helping him learn to get out of certain knot configurations
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 34





	Rope Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-five of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Rope Restraints

“I’m going to make it tighter now,” Dick said as he tied the ropes around his legs for the lesson in how to get out of this particular set of knots. “Remember what I told you about this particular way of being tied up.” He nodded his head because after all if there was one member of his family who knew all about being tied up it was Dick Grayson. “Okay I’m going to start the timer since this is your first time with this arrangement of knots it should take you about twenty minutes tops to get out.” 

As Dick went and sat in a chair he began to work on the ropes using the skills Dick and others had taught him to try to work his way out. He was making pretty good progress when he caught a glimps of the look on Dick’s face as he was struggling with the ropes. He knew that look but Dick never wore it for him Dick was turned on. He slowed his struggles and noticed that Dick was entranced at the ropes moving over his tunic. He began to be even more exagerated in his movements and then he saw a look of horror dawn on Dick as he caught on that he’d been caught staring. “Tim, you need to focus these lessons are important.” 

He knew he should take the Bruce style rebuke and go right back to working properly but some part of him that never in a million years thought he’d get to turn Dick on rebelled at the thought of backing down. “So you can go back to getting turned on without me knowing?” He asked and saw Dick blush which was a beautiful sight. “I never knew you were into bondage Dick.”

“Only when it’s other people,” Dick said looking embarrassed. “I’ve been tied up so much I just can’t enjoy it myself but watching other folks squirm in ropes has always done it for me.” Dick looked uncomfortable and glanced down at what was probably a rather obvious erection it explained why Dick always set with the chair backwards when he did these lessons. “So can we never talk about this again.”

“But I want to do more than talk,” he said and moved in a way that caused the ropes to really tighten. “In fact I want to do a whole lot more than talk as you have to already know.” He knew he’d probably have nightmares later about having the guts to say that to Dick but when would he ever get another chance.

“I do, but your too young Tim,” Dick said sounding very much like he was repeating something that had been told to him before and not something he actually believed given the way his eyes were following the ropes tightening on him.

“That’s bull shit Dick,” he said and meant it. “If I’m old enough to put on this suit and go risk my life every night playing hero then I’m old enough to do decide who I want to fuck.” He saw Dick’s eyes widen at his language choices but he figured he needed to be blunt or Dick was going to run. “Look I want you and judging by how your sitting you want me so come over here and do something about it or leave and I’ll untie myself and then we’ll never talk about this again.” He waited watching as Dick clearly had an internal debate with himself but he had to smile when Dick stood up erection visible and stared to walk toward him.

The End


End file.
